I'm a hologram?
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'Rock it in the future'. Holo-Hannah / Holo-Miley become self aware and thanks to Tom Paris she is re-united with someone special...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek: Voyager and Hannah Montana.**

* * *

**I'm a hologram?**

**Tom Paris enters one of USS Voyager's two holodecks.**

"Computer, activate program 478 Beta 294." says Tom.

"Program 478 Beta 294 'Hannah Montana - diagnostic tool program' is now online." says the computer in the typical emotionless voice.

A hologram of Hannah Montana appear, but the room doesn't change.

"Tom, nice to see ya again! How're ya doin' today?" says Hannah.

"You remember me?" says Tom surprised.

"Sure, Tom! You played in me band during my Mexico-tour. Don't tell me ya forgot..." says Hannah with a smirk.

"Of course I remember...I just didn't think you'd remember me, miss Montana." says Tom.

"How could I forget about you? And please call me Hannah." says Hannah.

Tom doesn't understand how this hologram can remember him. The Hannah he met last time was part of a different program, but he guess that the memory-files from all versions of holo-Hannah are linked somehow to make it more realistic or something like that.

"Where am I, Tom?" says Hannah confused as she look around in the holodeck.

"Eh...this is a holodeck. A room where light-solid 3D holograms made of photonic energy and force-fields can be created." says Tom.

"Such things aren't real, Tom. You should know that." says Hannah.

"It is real, Hannah. This is the year 3374, you're aboard the USS Voyager, an advanced spacecraft and...you are a hologram." says Tom.

"I'm not real...?" says Hannah, who look like she's seconds away from crying.

"Sorry, Hannah..." says Tom.

Tom walk up to Hannah and push his hand right through her so she can see that he's telling the truth.

"I'm a hologram? A computer-program?" says Hannah in a sad voice.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Hannah. You're a holographic re-creation of the real Hannah Montana." says Tom.

"Then why do I remember my life as if I was a real human?" says Hannah.

"Your program has been equipped with advanced personality-subroutines and a large memory-matrix so you'll be able to speak, think, and act like the real thing." says Tom.

"Can I have a look at the rest of the ship?" says Hannah.

"Maybe..." says Tom as he tap his com-badge. "Captain! Doctor! May I speak to both of you?"

A few minutes later, still in the holodeck.

"Welcome to the USS Voyager, miss Hannah Montana...or should I say Miley Ray Stewart." says Captain Janeway.

"Thanks, captain!" says Hannah.

The Doctor remove the mobile emitter from his arm and hand it to Hannah.

"Put it onto your arm." says the Doctor.

Hannah put it onto the sleeve of her jacket and it attach as if with a magnet.

"Computer, transfer the Hannah-hologram to the mobile emitter." says Captain Janeway.

Holo-Hannah flicker for a few seconds as the computer transfer her program to the mobile emitter. "Transfer complete!" says the computer and holo-Hannah become a stable realistic hologram again.

"Now you're able to leave the holodeck." says Captain Janeway to Hannah.

"Thanks!" says Hannah.

"This way, Hannah." says Tom. He then turn to his captain. "Captain, I'll show Hannah around."

"Good, mr Paris! Hannah, I'll see you later." says Captain Janeway.

Tom and Hannah walk along the hallways of Voyager on the way to the bridge.

"So this is the 24th century and all the people I knew are gone?" says Hannah.

"Yes, this is the 24th century and unless I'm wrong your friends are probably dead since many years. I'm sorry..." says Tom.

"Can't they be created as holograms too? I really miss my best friend Lilly." says Hannah in a sad voice.

"If you're able to provide detailed information about her maybe we could do that." says Tom.

A few days later in the holodeck. Tom and Hannah enter, Hannah wearing the mobile emitter.

"Computer, activate program 992 Delta 846." says Hannah.

A hologram of 16 year old Lilly Truscott appear.

"Lilly..." says Hannah in a soft voice as she tap the mobile emitter, transforming herself from Hannah to Miley.

Holo-Lilly doesn't move or speak.

"What's wrong with her, Tom?" says Miley.

Tom walk over to the holodeck's main computer-station. "The hologram's still a prototype. Her matrix can't support the complex subroutines."

"Can you do something about it...?" says Miley.

"I'll do my best..." says Tom. "Maybe if I add a neo-adaptive REA-file..."

Holo-Lilly move her mouth, but no sound come out.

"Almost there...wait for it...now!" says Tom as he adjust the Lilly-hologram.

"Miley..." says holo-Lilly.

"Lilly!" says Miley as she run up to Lilly and hug her.

"Is she perfect...?" says Tom to Miley.

"She's exactly the way I like her, Tom. Thanks soo much!" says Miley.

Holo-Lilly is a self-aware holo-character just like Miley has become so she know she's not a real human.

Miley take off the mobile emitter and throw it to Tom.

"I'll return it to the Doctor..." says Tom.

"I'm so happy to have ya with me, Lils!" says Miley.

"I feel the same, Miley!" says Lilly.

"Tom, activate our new holographic home, please." says Miley.

"Of course..." says Tom as he tap a few controls.

The holodeck turn into a holographic copy of Miley's bedroom, complete with Hannah-closet and all.

"It looks exactly the way I remember it..." says both Miley and Lilly at the very same time.

"Nice that you like it." says Tom with a smile.

"I love it!" says Miley.

"Transfer holo-Miley and holo-Lilly to program 997 Omega 881." says Tom.

Both holo-girls flicker for a second as they are being linked to their new home.

"The captain has agreed to let me keep your program online for a few hours every day. You've got a exactly 1 hour and 22 minutes today before you go offline. Have fun! I'm back to see you tomorrow, girls. Bye!" says Tom before he leave the holodeck.

"Bye, Tom!" says Miley.

"Computer, casual clothing, please!" says Lilly.

Lilly's outfit change from a skirt and tank top to baggy pants and a t-shirt.

"Want me to sing for ya, Lils?" says Miley.

"Yay!" says Lilly.

"I assume that's a 'yes'..." says Miley.

"It is, for sure!" says Lilly.

Miley grab her Gibson guitar and start to play and sing a soft calm song.

"Aww!" says Lilly with a smile.

**The End.**


End file.
